Vino Tinto
by Faby Kaban
Summary: En la algarabía de la designación de Irvin Smith como nuevo Capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sus subordinados deciden hacerle una fiesta que termina en algo completamente diferente a lo usual. [BL/Hentai/Lemon/MA]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Hentai, Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

_A diferencia de la mayoría de mis Fics, éste se centra en Eruri aunque tampoco es exclusivo. Espero lo disfruten._

.

* * *

Todo era regocijo en el escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento, después de mucho tiempo se habían hecho cambios en los mandos del mismo, todos los integrantes estaban muy felices por el nombramiento de Irvin Smith como el nuevo Capitán, él tenía la misión de formar el equipo que lo acompañaría durante su nueva etapa en el ejército, tenía prospectos para los diferentes puestos, pero no quería hacerlos públicos hasta después de la fiesta que se había organizado para felicitarlo.

Terminada la hora de la comida, cada uno de los soldados inició la asignación que le tocaba para el festejo, se veía gente preparando los aperitivos, otros cargando cajas de vino (que muchos decían se habían traído de contrabando desde Rose por el propio Smith), otros colgaban carteles de felicitaciones y otros limpiaban afanosamente el lugar, pues nadie quería que Rivaille los regañara en plena celebración.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, y en punto de las 7 pm estaban listos para dar inicio a su muy merecido descanso. Irvin salió de la oficina principal acompañado de Rivaille y Mike, todos sus ahora subordinados le dieron un fuerte aplauso que resonó en todo el lugar, el Capitán les agradecía mientras caminaba hacia el asiento de honor que le habían preparado.

Se descorchó la primera botella de vino tinto, era un exquisito cabernet sauvignon reserva especial, ahí se despejaron las dudas de todos, definitivamente ese vino era de contrabando.

- Y ahora – Se levantó Hanji de su asiento – Un brindis por nuestro flamante nuevo Capitán, para que este cambio nos traiga provecho y todos podamos encontrar muchos titanes para investigarlos, porque así tendremos tanta información que podremos conocer más de ellos, y entonces todos los avances… -

-¡Salud! – Gritó Rivaille, enfadado por el monólogo que su compañera había iniciado.

- ¡Salud! – Gritaron todos al unísono levantando su copa.

Las charolas con bocadillos seguían desfilando desde la cocina hasta el comedor, el descorchador de botellas pasaba de una mano a otra cumpliendo con su labor intachablemente, todos reían y platicaban de forma amable, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaban de esa paz que ninguno pretendía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Algunos hablaban sobre las nuevas estrategias que se emplearían, otros sobre todas las vidas que se salvarían a partir de ese día, otros querían tomar lo menos posible para aprovechar el día siguiente e ir con su familia, Irvin hablaba sobre trivialidades con Hanji y Mike, Rivaille tenía una botella para sí mismo y se quejaba para sus adentros de lo ruidosa que era toda esa gente.

- Espero que esto se termine pronto – Masculló al servirse otra copa; no sabía cuántas llevaba, pero Petra, que lo observaba a lo lejos, contó que era la octava al hilo que tomaba.

Cerca de la media noche, algunos de los soldados se levantaron de sus lugares, se acercaron hasta el Capitán y lo felicitaron uno a uno, para después retirarse a sus dormitorios. Después del movimiento producido por los que se retiraron y las múltiples despedidas, sólo se quedaron 15 personas, las más allegadas a Smith, al notar que había poca gente y que los ánimos podían bajar, Hanji le pidió a Nes que sacara su guitarra y amenizara la noche.

Aurou tuvo la precaución de ir a la cocina y verificar cuánto vino quedaba, cuando vio que aún había una caja llena de botellas, sonrió alegremente y llevó las siguientes dos a la mesa en dónde estaban.

Brindis y copas iban y venían, todo era alegría hasta que comenzaron a caer los primeros dormidos, entre ellos iba Petra, quien hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse despierta y así poder cuidar a Rivaille, pero se rindió al notar que su amado iniciaba la segunda botella y no mostraba indicios de ebriedad. Solamente quedaron en pie Irvin, Rivaille, Hanji, Erd, Aurou y Nanaba.

Los gritos de Hanji eran todavía más altos de lo normal, Rivaille comenzaba a desesperar y su típica aura negra rondaba alrededor volviéndose cada vez más amenazadora. Erd, dándose cuenta de que la situación era peligrosa, puso una botella vacía en medio de la mesa y gritó:

- ¡Es hora de hacer un juego! – Todos comprendieron de qué se trataba y despejaron la mesa de lo que les pudiera estorbar.

- Yo empiezo – Dijo Nanaba bastante ambientada, giró la botella y ésta apuntó a Aurou, todos se sorprendieron y hasta Rivaille estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su trago – Pues bueno, la suerte es la suerte – La rubia se acercó a Aurou, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas rozó su boca pero fue suficiente para que el otro dijera que la amaba por todo un mes.

- Sigues Irvin – Gritó Hanji acercando la botella al Capitán.

- Bu–Bueno… - Hizo girar la botella y ésta apuntó a Hanji, un sonido de burla se escuchó y todos los presentes rieron.

- No es tan malo, anda, sólo uno pequeño… – Dijo burlonamente la de lentes al ver la cara roja de Smith.

Se le acercó quedando a cinco centímetros de distancia y con los labios listos para el beso, Irvin tragó saliva y en un rápido movimiento la besó tímidamente.

- Vaya, tus labios son muy suaves… - Dijo la castaña en un tono seductor.

- Te toca Rivaille – Comentó Irvin para salir de la incómoda situación.

- Ni creas que voy a hacer eso – Respondió con desprecio y dándole otro trago a su copa.

- No seas aguafiestas, sólo un tiro… - Hanji trataba de convencerlo, los demás la apoyaron en su súplica.

- ¡Tsk! Sólo lo haré para que dejen de molestar – Tomó la botella y la giró con desgano, para su mala suerte terminó apuntando a Irvin.

Rivaille abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Irvin se puso más rojo que en su turno anterior y los demás compañeros soltaron una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar.

- ¡Irvin, eres el afortunado de la noche! – Se burló Nanaba.

- Hasta la botella lo dice, ¡bésense! – Logró decir Hanji entre sus carcajadas.

- Estúpido juego de niños – Reclamó Rivaille dando un gran trago a su botella.

- No–No es necesario hacerlo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Irvin tan rojo como un tomate.

- Cállate, Irvin – Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él – Sólo hazlo y ya – Se acercó al rubio, lo tomó del cabello y lo besó sin tapujos.

Irvin se petrificó, el beso duró tres segundos pero para él fue mucho tiempo, Hanji tuvo que contener una pequeña hemorragia nasal, Erd y Nanaba casi salivaron de la sorpresa y Aurou agradeció estar sentado para que no se notara la creciente erección en su pantalón.

- ¿Contentos? – Preguntó Rivaille indiferente, si tiró en su silla y volvió a tomar su botella.

- Bueno, bueno, sigamos – Dijo Aurou para olvidarse de lo que acaba de ver.

Ya que Irvin y Rivaille habían puesto el ejemplo, en los siguientes turnos no hubo problema si la botella apuntaba a hombres, después de todo, confiaban en que al día siguiente nadie lo recordaría. En una ocasión le tocó a Erd y Nanaba, luego Aurou y Hanji, le siguieron Irvin y Erd, posteriormente Hanji y Erd, milagrosamente lograron convencer de nuevo a Rivaille y la afortunada fue Nanaba, Aurou tuvo otra participación con Erd, y así se fueron repartiendo besos entre los jugadores, continuaron varias rondas pero al final sólo Irvin, Hanji y Rivaille quedaron en pie, los demás cayeron dormidos sobre la mesa.

- Pues bueno, chicos, parece que la fiesta ha terminado – Dijo Hanji intentando levantarse, no se había percatado de lo ebria que estaba hasta que todo se le movió y terminó sentada en Irvin – Lo siento, parece que me excedí un poco – Hablaba tratando de estabilizarse.

- Está bien, creo que todos estamos igual – Respondió Irvin tratando también de controlar su cuerpo.

- Ustedes están ebrios, yo estoy bien – Comentó Rivaille dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa y levantándose de su asiento, cuando intentó dar un paso se tuvo que recargar en la pared para no caerse.

Los otros dos soltaron una sonora carcajada, querían controlarse para no despertar a los demás pero les era imposible, la cara de ebriedad de Rivaille era tan graciosa que no podían despegar la miraba del pelinegro. Cabe mencionar que para ese momento, los tres realizaban sus movimientos con el típico tambaleo de los ebrios, y sus gesticulaciones eran más marcadas, por lo que aunque querían evitarlo se daban risa entre ellos mismos.

- Ya sé – Dijo Hanji sosteniéndose de pie – Tomando en cuenta que ya estamos ebrios, vayamos a otro lugar a continuar – Tomó una de las botellas que aún estaban llenas.

- Pues no suena mal, después de todo mañana es día libre – Irvin volteo a ver a Rivaille para conocer su opinión.

- Está bien, pero vayamos a un lugar con asientos acojinados, me duele el trasero de estar en esa silla – Respondió sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

- Pues vamos a mi habitación, es grande y tiene asientos de esos que quieres, Rivaille – Smith se levantó apoyándose en la mesa.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – Gritó Hanji adelantándose a los hombres.

- Estás seguro de esto, no vas a poder dormir – Preguntó el pelinegro cuando estuvo junto al rubio.

- No te preocupes, tendremos todo el día para recuperarnos – Le palmeó amigablemente la espalda.

- Chicos, no se queden atrás – Se asomó Hanji desde el pasillo para comprobar que la siguieran.

Entre tambaleos, risas y uno que otro golpe contra las paredes, lograron llegar a la habitación de Irvin, entrar también fue una odisea, pues al parecer las llaves habían desaparecido, el rubio se buscó en todos los bolsillos que tenía pero no lograba hallarlas, Rivaille comenzó a desesperar y sin pedir permiso, metió una mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Irvin, logró encontrar lo que buscaba ante la sorpresa de los otros dos.

- Ahí está, abre – Le ordenó a Smith, y éste le hizo caso inmediatamente.

Por fin dentro de la habitación, Hanji se aventó boca abajo en medio de la enorme cama, Rivaille se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta, estaba seguro que la castaña vomitaría si seguía en esa posición, Irvin se quedó parado junto a la puerta del baño, parecía que había olvidado qué hacer.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, nadie tocaba las botellas que habían llevado consigo, parecía como si los ánimos se les hubieran ido de repente.

Irvin por fin se decidió a entrar al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se escuchó como si se sentara en el escusado. Rivaille permaneció atento a Hanji, pues se percató de que no se movía para nada, de repente la castaña comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, el pelinegro se alertó y se acercó a ella, la movió levemente de los hombros y ella respiró normalmente de nuevo, Rivaille creyó que estaba dormida.

- Estúpida, no hagas eso – Susurró Rivaille quitando la cara de preocupación.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – Preguntó Hanji entre abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Qué no estabas dormida? – Masculló levantado una ceja.

- No… Sólo me estaba ahogando, gracias – Se incorporó a medias sobre la cama.

Se observaron por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos podía moverse, Rivaille quería hacerlo pero se mareaba cuando lo intentaba, sus miradas se hicieron más profundas y se perdieron por completo. Rivaille se acercó a ella y le quitó los lentes, los puso en una de las esquinas de la cama y regresó a observar a su compañera.

- Te ves mejor sin ellos – Le dijo como en un susurro.

- Pero sin ellos estoy ciega – Sonrió levemente.

- Hay cosas que no necesitas ver… - Rivaille acortó la distancia con ella.

Ambos estaban semi acostados en la cama, sus cuerpos se acercaron casi sin darse cuenta, Hanji no pudo aguantar más la profunda mirada del otro, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él y se unieron en un beso, Rivaille estaba sorprendido pero no podía negar que eso esperaba también. Se abrazaron el uno al otro y rodaron por la cama olvidando su ebriedad, el pelinegro rozó los labios de la castaña con la lengua, ella no lo pensó dos veces y le permitió entrar en su boca, fue un beso húmedo, pasional y con el exquisito sabor de vino. El sonrojo en ella era evidente, desde hace mucho tiempo había querido hacer eso, los labios de Rivaille le parecían demasiado seductores como para resistirse; él había pensado en besarla tiempo atrás, pero hasta esa noche le pareció verdaderamente atractiva.

El juego de lenguas era imparable, se notaba que ambos poseían considerable experiencia en los asuntos amorosos, Rivaille comenzó a acariciar poco a poco el cuerpo de Hanji, las curvas de la mujer resaltaban muy bien sobre el uniforme, él se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera notado antes. Ella le acarició el pecho, le encantó la sensación de ese abdomen marcado y firme. Se siguieron acariciando, por los movimientos y las vueltas, la blusa de Hanji se desabrochó dejando ver la parte de sus senos que sobresalía del sostén, Rivaille se quedó admirándola unos segundos, esa mujer tenía que ser suya, al menos por una noche.

Justo en el momento en que las ropas iban a empezar a volar, salió Irvin del baño, los tres se quedaron estupefactos, se veían alternadamente y no se atrevían a hablar.

- Co–Continúen… Yo voy… - Dijo torpemente Irvin, estaba sorprendido y muy ebrio aún.

- Está bien, Irvin – Hanji se sentó en la cama – Es tu habitación después de todo – Se volvió a cerrar la blusa.

- No te vayas, Irvin – Se levantó Rivaille de la cama – Vinimos aquí a tomar, ¿no? – Le extendió una botella recién abierta.

- Pero no quería interrumpirlos, puedo ir a tu habitación, Rivaille – Dijo apenado y tomando la botella.

- No tienes que ir a ningún lado – Se acercó lentamente Rivaille y lo empujó hacia una silla, le acercó la botella a la boca y lo hizo beber un trago grande – Podemos disfrutar todos – Sin pedir permiso se sentó en las piernas del rubio y le arrebató la botella para darle un trago.

- Ri–Rivaille, ¿qué haces? E–Estás ebrio… - Hablaba el rubio con las palabras entre cortadas, aunque no le disgustaba esa cercanía.

- Sé que te gustó el beso, lo disfrutaste… Pudiste evitarlo, pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste? – El pelinegro se le pegaba más el cuerpo, había terminado de hablarle cerca del oído haciendo que al otro se le erizara la piel.

- Chicos… - Hanji seguía en la cama, estaba sonrojada – Separados son tan sensuales, pero juntos se ven irresistibles… - Se mojó los labios seductoramente.

- ¿Lo ves? La dama quiere ver acción, no se la podemos negar… Además estamos ebrios, se justifica… - Dijo Rivaille mirando a Irvin.

El rubio veía alternadamente a sus compañeros, ambos eran sensuales, apetecibles y desbordaban pasión. Le quitó la botella de la mano al pelinegro, le dio un trago tan grande que hasta se le cayó un poco por un costado de la boca, se limpió lo que se había caído con la manga de la camisa, dejó la botella a un lado de la silla, tomó de la nuca a Rivaille y lo besó apasionadamente; apenas tocaron sus labios, los hombres entrelazaron sus lenguas, Rivaille abrazó a Irvin por el cuello y profundizó el beso, sus movimientos eran desesperados, ambos estaban ansiosos de sentirse, se aferraban al cabello del otro, se besaban hasta dejarse sin aliento y, sin recuperarse del todo, volvían a juntar sus bocas. Irvin abrió un ojo y vio a Hanji, ella estaba recostada en la cama como si posara para un calendario, sus ojos brillaban y salivaba sin intención de ocultarlo, en ocasiones apretaba las piernas y daba brinquitos casi imperceptibles, el rubio se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su compañera estaba tan excitada como ellos.

Tomó a Rivaille por debajo de las nalgas y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, lo depositó gentilmente sobre la misma, procuró dejarlo cerca de la chica, quien inmediatamente se acercó más a ellos.

- Gracias, eres muy compartido… - Dijo la castaña acariciando la mejilla de Rivaille.

- Por nada, esta fiesta es de tres, ¿no? – Irvin se acercó a ella y le acarició las piernas.

- Ven acá, cuatro ojos – Rivaille la jaló hacia su boca y la besó con la misma pasión que antes.

Los tres tenían asignaciones por cumplir. Hanji le desabotonaba la camisa a Rivaille, éste hacia lo mismo con la de ella e Irvin se encargaba de quitarle el pantalón a la chica. Una vez que la ropa de la castaña estuvo fuera, el rubio jaló al pelinegro hacia él y le pidió que admirara a su compañera, la chica estaba en ropa interior recostada sobre la cama, tenía las piernas semi abiertas mostrándoles su pantaleta notoriamente mojada, un brazo en su cintura y el otro sobre su cabeza, los miraba lascivamente incitándolos a poseerla. Los dos hombres estaban maravillados, sus penes estaban tan duros que no dudaron en quitarse los pantalones para enseñarle a la chica lo que le esperaba, cuando ella vio aquellos maravillosos miembros erectos lanzó un gemido de placer y se relamió los labios.

Ambos se lanzaron sobre ella, Rivaille se dirigió a su pecho, y hábilmente le quitó el sostén, se deleitó con aquellos senos perfectamente moldeados, parecían pequeñas montañas coronadas por unas aureolas y pezones ligeramente marrones, la piel era suave y respondía correctamente al contacto, los acarició por unos minutos, disfrutaba verla mojarse los labios y gemir de placer, después se dispuso a besar uno de ellos mientras seguía acariciando el otro, le encantaba el sabor de esa piel y se llenaba del aroma que de ella se desprendía.

Irvin se concentró en la parte baja de la mujer, le quitó cuidadosamente la ropa interior y, mientras la desnudaba toda, le acarició las piernas desde la punta de los dedos hasta terminar en su vulva, la chica se estremecía por el contacto, las manos de rubio eran grandes y tibias, tenía algunos callos y marcas originadas por el uso del equipo pero le fascinaba el cosquilleo que éstas le daban. El Capitán le abrió las piernas y le sostuvo las rodillas, quería admirar esos hermosos genitales que la chica le ofrecía, observó perfectamente esa vulva de labios delgados que dejaban entrever un clítoris pequeño pero bastante excitado, de su vagina salía un ligero hilo de líquido blanco que llegaba hasta el inicio de su ano; Irvin lo quería, tenía que sentir de cerca esa paisaje que acababa de ver, se recostó sobre la cama y se acomodó delante de ella, depositó algunos besos en sus muslos y con desesperación limpió aquel líquido blanco con la lengua, ella gimió tanto que el sonido retumbaba en las paredes del lugar; Rivaille no dejó de disfrutar los senos de Hanji pero tampoco perdió de vista lo que hacía el otro, en el momento en que el rubio comenzó a lamer, él le propinó pequeños mordiscos en los pezones, ella estaba extasiada, loca de placer, tenía a dos de los mejores hombres la humanidad dándole un placer exclusivo, haciéndole vivir una sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho debido a sus ocupaciones.

Hanji se derretía en la cama, todas las sensaciones que le provocaban los hombres la llevaron por primera al placer de los orgasmos múltiples, retorcía su cuerpo y gemía, tenía cada una de las manos encima de la cabeza de cada compañero, enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de los hombres, ocasionalmente les daba pequeños jalones, sobre todo cuando otro orgasmo estaba cerca.

Rivaille se deshizo de su camisa y se hincó frente a la cara de la chica, la tomó del cabello y le frotó su pene en la boca, ella obedientemente separó sus labios y lo dejó ingresar en ella, el miembro del pelinegro esa sencillamente delicioso, era largo, grueso y por el tamaño de la erección se le resaltaban algunas venas, era un majar exquisito que enorgullecería a toda Francia. Hanji sabía muy bien qué hacer con esa erección, cierto era que nunca lo había practicado antes pero en las pláticas de mujeres esos temas se daban a conocer, además no era ni el lugar ni el momento para retractarse, era el momento para disfrutar de ese hombre de anatomía perfecta.

Irvin disfrutaba de la felación que la castaña proporcionaba, algunas veces fantaseó con verla en esa situación, pero no se había atrevido a pedírselo, su erección también estaba en su mejor punto, detuvo el cunnilingus a su compañera y ésta volteó a verlo, con una sola mirada ella le indicó que lo hiciera, estaba ansiosa por sentirlo.

Al notar que un nuevo espectáculo estaba por comenzar, Rivaille le dijo a Hanji que se detuviera y con una seña le indicó que se volteara boca abajo, así lo hizo la castaña quedando con el trasero enfrente de Irvin, éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la sujetó de la cadera, meneó ligeramente su glande en la vagina de la chica y lo introdujo gimiendo de placer por la sensación tan cálida que lo recibió; ella gemía mucho más que antes, el pene del Capitán era tan grande cómo se lo imaginó, tan grueso que rozaba ligeramente su paredes vaginales causándole un dolor placentero que la envolvía. Rivaille había ido por la botella de vino, le dio un trago bastante grande mientras disfrutaba la escena protagonizada por sus compañeros, el rubio se movía como un profesional, había comenzado con estocadas suaves y gentiles y, poco a poco, había subido el ritmo hasta empellones fuertes, los gemidos de Hanji eran música para el pelinegro, nunca había querido aceptarlo, pero le gustaba la voz de la chica, y ahora tenía un pretexto más para adorarla.

Rivaille lentamente se acercó a Irvin y se acomodó de rodillas a un costado de él, quedó casi enfrente de la cara del rubio, lo tomó de las mejillas y procurando no interrumpir el ritmo en que la mujer era follada, lo besó con pasión, enredaron sus lenguas en un lascivo juego que ninguno de los dos abandonaría. Siguieron en esa posición disfrutando de los gemidos de la chica, eran tan sonoros e incitadores, eran la música perfecta para la ocasión, después de llegar nuevamente al clímax, Hanji se tiró a la cama, estaba exhausta y le dolían las rodillas.

- Chicos… Necesito… Un respiro… - Habló entrecortadamente y recargando la cabeza en la cama.

- Descansa, has estado genial – Irvin salió de su vagina y la ayudó a recostarse boca arriba.

- Con permiso… - Dijo Rivaille acercándose a Irvin y empujándolo para que se recostara en la cama – No pienso desaprovechar esto – Se sentó sobre el vientre bajo del rubio.

Smith, sin emitir queja alguna, permitió que el pelinegro se acomodara sobre él, observó el torneado cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y lo recorrió hasta clavar la vista en la erección del otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rivaille aprovechó todos los fluidos que Hanji había dejado en el pene del rubio, y posó sus nalgas sobre él, un leve gesto de dolor se reflejó en su cara al sentir aquel punzante miembro introducirse en su interior, era más grande de lo que imaginaba pero él mismo lo buscó, él había provocado a su Capitán. Con las piernas en posición de sentadillas y las manos abriendo sus glúteos, permitió que aquel miembro se introdujera perfectamente en él, le dolía sentir ese glande abriéndose paso en su interior pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba ver la expresión sonrojada del rubio, de ese hombre tan correcto y educado, tan honorable y justo, tan ardiente y pervertido, tan atractivo e irresistible; había esperado mucho tiempo para gozar esa expresión, tanto tiempo que, en comparación, su virginidad anal era un precio muy pequeño a pagar. Después de haberse acostumbrado al tamaño del rubio, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, posó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero para darse apoyo. y hacía trabajar todos los músculos de sus torneadas piernas para llegar, con cada vez más velocidad y ahínco, a su próstata, a ese punto que al ser masajeado le provocaba ligeros espasmos que le llegaban a las puntas de cada uno de sus dedos.

Irvin ya no cabía en sí mismo, el interior de Rivaille era estrecho, cálido, abrazador, delicioso y sublime, le producía tanto o más placer que follar con una mujer, él sabía que era la primera vez de su compañero con un hombre, y agradecía enormemente que le hubiese permitido tan grande honor; depositó sus manos sobre la cadera del pelinegro, lo sostuvo con fuerza y en ocasiones lo empujaba hacia abajo provocando que la penetración fuera más profunda y buscando sacarle todos los gemidos que el otro se había querido guardar. Rivaille no pudo resistirse más tiempo, abrió la boca y todos los gritos y gemidos callados salieron a la vez, inundó la habitación con tonos increíblemente agudos que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Justo en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, el gris y el azul de sus miradas se mezclaron en una, y sintieron el momento justo en que sus latidos se sincronizaban, comprendieron lo que se habían negado a ver, entendieron el significado de todas las miradas que se hacían en los entrenamientos, en las misiones, en las pláticas, en las duchas, etc., por fin se dieron cuenta de que se atraían irresistiblemente, ahí aceptaron que el sexo entre hombres era tan natural como el sexo con mujeres.

La profundidad de la mirada de Rivaille envolvió a Irvin, se dejó llevar por la pasión que desbordaba de ellos, se aferró más a la cadera del hombre, como si quisiera partir a la mitad su cuerpo. La fuerza de las embestidas hacía que el pelinegro ni siquiera tuviera que moverse, Irvin lo movía a su voluntad, lo penetraba tan dentro y le producía tanto placer que se había olvidado de callar sus gemidos, se sentía como un muñeco de trapo sacudido por el gran niño que jugaba con él. Rivaille lograba sentir que la erección del rubio se hacía más grande, se sorprendía de sí mismo por soportar aquel pene de dimensiones que, en ese momento, le parecían descomunales; su próstata era tocada en cada empellón, su respiración era inconstante y por momentos se olvidaba de hacerlo, el calor de su cuerpo era tan grande que sentía su piel ardiendo, el clímax estaba llegando y ya no podía contenerlo más, apretó todas sus entrañas por la sensación cálida que lo inundó, sintió su miembro ardiendo y se percató de que la eyaculación estaba por salir, abrió los ojos, pero sólo podía ver luz, una luz tan brillante y blanca que se hacía más clara a medida que el orgasmo crecía. Luz, orgasmo, placer, todo se unió en una explosión de semen que hacía temblar a Rivaille, y que terminó su viaje en el pecho del rubio, jamás había eyaculado tanto y dudaba seriamente que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. El fuerte apretón que Rivaille le proporcionaba era imposible de resistir, en el momento que sintió que su compañero estaba por terminar, se aferró más a su cadera y le encajó levemente las uñas, cuando vio la fuente de semen proveniente del otro, dejó de resistirse y se rindió ante el orgasmo, eyaculó con tanta fuerza que hasta sintió un leve dolor en el glande provocado por el apretón del pelinegro, emitiendo un grave gruñido inundó el interior de su subordinado y se regocijó al notar el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas del mismo.

Ambos hombres estaban exhaustos, Rivaille temblaba de las piernas y no podía moverse, Irvin lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, en el momento de depositarlo en el lecho, el rubio se dio cuenta de que Hanji había observado perfectamente el espectáculo desde el otro extremo de la cama, la mujer estaba excitada y en posición de haberse masturbado al verlos.

- Vaya que tienes resistencia, ¿de qué estás hecho, Irvin? – Cuestionó la chica seductoramente.

- Sólo me gusta aguantar hasta el último momento – Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

- Sabías que eres un animal, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Rivaille regularizando su respiración.

- Eso me han dicho, pero no me gusta alardear – Dijo sonriente Irvin.

- Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito dormir un poco – Se acercó a Irvin y le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con Rivaille – Pido esta esquina – Se aventó sin preocupaciones en la parte correspondiente a la cabecera de la cama.

Rivaille sin decir nada cerró los ojos y durmió en el extremo contrario a donde estaba Hanji, Irvin miró a sus compañeros, esbozó una sonrisa y se acomodó en medio de ellos. Se dispusieron a dormir plácidamente durante las siguientes tres horas, pues ninguno se percató de que decidieron descansar cerca de las 5 am.

Los primeros en despertar al día siguiente fueron los afortunados que se retiraron primero, varios de ellos habían partido a la ciudad para visitar a sus familias, los demás comenzaron a recoger todos los restos de la fiesta y a llevar a sus dormitorios a los que se quedaron en el comedor.

Desafortunadamente para los tres durmientes, la habitación de Irvin era paso obligado para todos en el Escuadrón, el ruido que provenía de afuera hizo que Rivaille abriera los ojos de mala gana, Smith se sentó en la cama casi de un brinco y por poco se cae por el mareo que esto le provocó, Hanji abrió los ojos de manera lenta y se quedó viendo el lugar como tratando de reconocerlo.

- ¡¿Dónde están mis lentes?! – Gritó la mujer espantándolos a ambos.

- Cállate, idiota – Dijo el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza.

- Toma – Irvin encontró los buscados anteojos en el piso y se los dio a su dueña.

Cuando Hanji se puso correctamente sus lentes, se sonrojó al percatarse de la desnudez de los hombres y de la propia, al ver la cara de la mujer, ellos también reaccionaron y se voltearon a ver, después vieron a Hanji y ella hacía lo mismo, los recuerdo de todo lo sucedido horas atrás les llegó de golpe y se dieron cuenta de que no habían pensado en lo incómoda de la situación.

- Bueno, lo hecho no puede deshacerse – Dijo Rivaille poniéndose de pie – Mejor vistámonos antes de que vengan a buscarnos – Comenzó a buscar sus prendas entre todas las que estaban en el piso.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y, moviéndose lento para no marearse, se vistieron y arreglaron un poco.

- Entonces, ¿todo se queda aquí? – Preguntó la castaña terminando de acomodarse el cabello.

- Claro, no pienso ir corriendo a platicar que fui follado – Respondió Rivaille sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

- Considero que sería mejor para los tres mantener lo sucedido en secreto – Comentó Irvin mientras se acomodaba las botas.

- Además estábamos ebrios – Sentenció el pelinegro y los otros dos asintieron.

- Cierto… Aunque nadie dice que esté prohibido hacerlo de nuevo – Comentó la mujer muy sonriente.

Los hombres la observaron por un momento pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla, se miraron por unos segundos y prefirieron caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, Irvin los detuvo.

- Chicos, tengo algo importante que pedirles – Los miró fijamente causando curiosidad en sus compañeros – Ustedes saben que tengo que formar al equipo que me acompañará durante mi tiempo como Capitán… - Calló por unos segundos meditando sus palabras – Me gustaría ascenderlos a ambos a Sargentos, ¿aceptan? – Les preguntó intrigado.

- Sargento Hanji Zoe… - Meditó en voz alta la castaña - ¡Claro! Gracias Irvin – Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Irvin a Rivaille, mientras trataba de calmar a su compañera.

- Está bien – Respondió fríamente el pelinegro abriendo la puerta para salir.

Después de Rivaille salió Hanji, Irvin comprobó que tenía las llaves consigo y cerró la puerta, caminaron juntos hacia el comedor a buscar un poco de agua. Cuando llegaron a su destino encontraron a Aurou que acomodaba las botellas de vino vacías en cajas.

- Buenos días – Saludó el chico volteando a ver a los recién llegados – Sobraron tres botellas, ¿quieren un poco de vino? – Preguntó muy animado.

- ¡No! – Gritaron los tres al unísono asustando a su compañero – Ayer tomamos bastante, vamos a dejar pasar un tiempo para repetir el festejo – Aclaró Irvin.

- Por lo pronto toma agua, Irvin – Hanji le extendió un vaso.

- ¿Y ahora qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Rivaille sirviéndose café en una taza.

- Mañana hablaremos sobre sus asignaciones, por hoy descansemos – Respondió Irvin cálidamente.

Durante el día, todo el lugar estuvo tranquilo, cerca de la mitad de los soldados salieron con sus familias, algunos otros fueron a pasear a los alrededores. Irvin platicó con Mike y le pidió que aceptara el cargo de Teniente, a lo que el hombre respondió afirmativamente, no sin antes hacer mención en varias ocasiones de que el rubio tenía un curioso aroma ese día; Rivaille se bañó aproximadamente tres veces y, aun así, no lograba quitar por completo el olor de la noche de sexo que tuvo, aunque a final de cuentas aceptó que no le incomodaba del todo; Hanji pasó gran parte del día dormida, por momentos recordaba los besos de sus compañeros y se le erizaba la piel, se sentía afortunada por la oportunidad que le dio el destino de compartir el lecho con ellos dos.

Así fue como comenzó el mando de Irvin al frente de la Legión de Reconocimiento, estrechando lazos con sus subordinados y acercándose a las personas más importantes para él. Se hizo la presentación oficial del equipo de Irvin, todos felicitaron a los que recibieron ascenso y se dispusieron a trabajar conforme a las órdenes del Capitán. Absolutamente nadie dudaba que se avecinaban tiempos mejores para la Legión, todos estaban dispuestos a colaborar y entregar su corazón en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Eventualmente, Irvin encargaba unas botellas de vino de Rose, le gustaba mucho compartirlas con Rivaille y Hanji, para los tres eran relajantes esas noches de juegos, después de todo, para eso eran compañeros, para apoyarse y compartir momentos juntos, para desestresarse y disfrutar los placeres de la vida.

.

**_F I N _**

.

* * *

_Bueno, pues espero que le haya gustado, usualmente no suelo escribir este tipo de Fics, pero la tentación me venció y tuve que hacerlo xD_

_Aclaro, me gusta mucho Eruri pero jamás como Riren, y Rivaille x Hanji sólo me agrada como pareja sexual pero no amorosa, por eso decidí hacer un trío en vez de enfocarme en alguna de las parejas._

_Gracias por su lectura y reviews._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
